You're Here By Invited
by YouMeSaturdayNight
Summary: No matter where they go or who they are with, Romano and Spain always seem to find themselves in the most peculiar situations. An elegant ball, dancing mishaps, and sexy passion.
1. Prussia and France Visit

Romano's eyes nearly bulged out of this head as he began to re-read the letter. He couldn't BELIEVE just what the hell he was reading. In italics, the letter read this:

_Spain and Romano,You are here-by cordially invited to a world ballroom dance hosted by the United Nations. This occasion was settled by your employers in order to have the countries associate very well with one another. This will be a formal dance, so proper attire is required. The date will be exactly two weeks from today, on July 14, 7 o'clock pm sharp, in Paris, France. We hope to see you there soon._

_- The United Nations._

"Are they fucking SERIOUS?" the southern Italian was baffled. A dance? Hosted by their bosses? And they wanted everyone to get ALONG? Close to impossible. However, there was one thing that worried Lovino even more than the party itself - ... He couldn't dance.

Spain stood behind him and chuckled lightly. He was very excited to go to the dance, for he was amazing at it.

"Oh Romano, aren't you excited! It will be amazing. Now you can show me those dancing skills you were talking about." Spain said with a wink. He was literally jumping up and down grabbing Romano's hands and spinning around in circles. 'How cute, Lovino is scared to dance' he thought. "I'm sure it will be so much fun!"

He let go on Romano's hands and went to go see what he could wear. Sometimes he was really obsessed about what to wear and how he looked.

Romano's arms hung by his side, and he let the invitation flow gently down to the floor. 'I can't fucking dance...' he remembered. '...I CAN'T FUCKING DANCE!' He ran over to the wall and began violently slamming his head into the wall. "Dammit, tu stronzo!" the brunette growled. He'd have to dance with some pretty girl, he'd step on their foot, and South Italy's name would be forever shamed for making a fool of himself. He had dos fines, two weeks, to learn... "Fuck my life."

"Mr. kiss kiss bang! Vamos a bailar!" Spain sang going through his closet. "What am I going to wear?" He wondered tapping his foot. An idea popped into his head and he ran down the stairs. He saw Romano standing there, with the dance invite on the floor, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh Romano. What are you going to wear?" Spain asked. When he got no answer he knew his idea was perfect. "If you have nothing to wear…then lets go shopping together for a tux!"

A glare was sent his way but his smile never wavered. He was prepared for the worst and best time ever.

"Stupid cheeky tomato bastard, I don't want to go shopping with you." Romano crossed his arms stubbornly and looked the other way. "I can't even imagine you in a mall, or a public place for that matter. All you would do is try to molest the young children, claiming 'Oh, but it's el dia de los ninos~!' or some other stupid bull like that." He rolled his actually did have formal suits, for world meetings and such, but not a tux. Normally, nations didn't through weddings during a merging of the two, and no one ever died, so there were no funerals. What would be the point of buying a tux? Oh, yeah, a fucking fiesta.

Spain stood and pouted. 'How could Romano not want to go shopping with _me' _he thought.

"Well fine. If your going to be an ass about it then I don't want to go with you anyway!" Spain yelled, a lone tear slipping from his eye. He slowly walked away and to his bedroom again, flopping down on the bed. It wasn't that he was sad, more disappointed than anything. He had hoped they were finally getting somewhere in their relationship, but he guessed not.

"Why cant he love me?" He thought out loud. "Am I not good enough? Or maybe I'm too ugly, yeah that must be it!"

He smiled again and thought about what Romano had said. Maybe he was a tomato bastard and had never been in public with Romano before…but he actually felt offended that Romano thought he would touch little children in that way. He of course only wanted to touch Romano that way! Laughing at his own joke his eyes drifted a little, but before he could fall asleep he heard a loud bang come from downstairs.

"Che cazzo?" Romano exclaimed. There was now a stone in the kitchen, and a hole in the kitchen window. 'Oh dios mio,' the Italian feared, 'The mafia? Not now.. not when Antonio's home..!'He ran into the kitchen glared at the stone, and took out his gun - pointing it at the window. "Bastardos! Mostrati!" he demanded. Of course that wasn't a problem."Jesus Christ, drop the friggen gun. It's just me," a cocky yet sleazy voice called. Romano took a better look and realized it was Prussia. Romano just sent a death glare to the albino. "Was it really necessary to break my fucking window just because you wanted to see Spain?"

Spain shot up in bed and jumped over the railing down the stairs.

"Romano! Are you alright? France isn't trying to kidnap you again is he?" he yelled. Getting no answer he almost hyper ventilated. What if France stole Romano and he's hurting him? What if Turkey was beating him up? These thoughts raced through his mind as he searched through the house for his friend. Seeing Romano standing these with huge eyes he strangely looked him up and down. Then he ran to him and made sure he had no cuts or bruises on his body. He would kill the person who hurt him.

"Nothing is wrong with you? Are you alright? France didn't hurt you right?" He threw question after question at the man. His hands roamed over the Italians body until he could feel a shiver run through his body, then he pulled away slightly and rested his hands on his cheeks, forcing Romano to look him in the eye.

An embarrassed tint of red came to Romano's cheeks at he stared into Spain's bright green eyes and felt the warm, wandering hands travel across his body. He was too flustered to respond without a stutter, "I-I-I'm fine, damn it! And I doubt France is even with Prus-"He was cut off by a heavily-french-accented laugh coming from outside. "Monsieur Spain? Where aaarrrreeeee youuu~?" A bolt of lightning shot down the Italian's spine and froze him in his spot. Oh, dear god, the fucking molester was here...

A gasp came from Spain. 'Why is France here? And did you say Prussia?" He asked whipping himself around, dropping his hands from Romano's face. He went to open the door when it slammed open and France was standing there twirling a rose in his hands. He noticed Romano tense behind him and he grabbed his hand. "France. What would you like?"

France smiled and walked slowly in taking in the surroundings. "Nice place. Is it yours Romano?" He asked slyly, making conversation with the Italian. Spain glared and stood in front of Romano.

"He doesn't want to speak to you!" Spain yelled wrapping himself around Romano and smiling.

Romano stiffened in Spain's embrace, feeling the strong muscles and the Spaniard's body heat practically radiating off him. Damn it, why did he have to be so... DAMN IT. Romano found himself trying to wriggle out of Spain's , as much as Romano hated him with a burning passion, he wasn't a child anymore - he had to talk to France. "Yes. It's mine. But don't touch anything with your disgusting slimy fingers, tu bastardo."France simply laughed merrily, "Oh, tu es trop mignon, Romano~" and continued exploring. Romano didn't know enough French to know if that was a compliment or insult.

Spain still held tightly to the Italian but decided that he was close enough that if France tried anything he could stop him. So he let Romano go and stood beside him. France ran his fingers lightly over a painting of Romano and Spain, looking at the cheerful face of Spain and the annoyed face of Romano. It actually made him laugh. He knew Spain liked Romano, but at this rate nothing was ever going to happen between them.

"So, Spain, Prussia and I need to speak to you. Alone." He said his eyes glancing to see how the Italian reacted. Spain stood his ground but nodded and made his way toward the French man.

"But…Romano." Spain said looking sad to leave the Italian. France snorted and took the Spanish mans arm.

"Don't worry. Nobody will touch him." Prussia assured him. They made their way towards the bedroom and once Prussia was inside they slammed the door. Which left Romano to stand alone outside the room, wondering what they needed to speak to Spain about.

Romano stood there for a second until he heard the door lock. then he just rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, prepared to go to work. "Tch. Stupid Bad Touch Bastards."He made his way into the kitchen, and felt shivers go down his spine from a cool breeze that floated inside. He needed to get that fixed. Romano picked up the phone, dialed a number, and scheduled a renovator to fiz that in the morning. For now, he needed to pick up the brunette Italian bent down and began to pick up the big shards of broken glass, and he was doing relatively well. It became quiet, and he couldn't hear the three friends talking in the other room. Suddenly a bird chirped outside the window, and Romano lost his concentration, causing himself to accidentally cut himself on the glass. "Ah, fuck.." he hissed, blood dripping down his palm and wrist, a bit on the floor too.

Spain stood across from Prussia and France. France sat on the bed, legs crossed still holding the rose, and Prussia sat in a chair.

"What do you need to speak to me about? Please hurry up, I must get back to Romano," Spain said pacing back and forth. He had noticed lately that he could spend less and less time away form Romano.

"Well, we heard that Romano was having a secret relationship with North Italy and we felt it was important you know." France said bluntly. Prussia rolled his eyes at France's blunt attitude but there wasn't much he could do about it.

A loud gasp came from Spain as he fell to the floor. He couldn't believe the news.

"How did you find this out?" He asked trying to regain his breath.

"Germany told us." Prussia said. Now who was the blunt one?

"Well….maybe he's lying. Yes of course that's it he must be lying! Romano would never date him! They're brothers silly." Spain said laughing, feeling much better. The faces of France and Prussia stayed the same though.

"Alright, believe what you shall but you should probably talk to him about it. We'll take our leave now." Prussia said before dragging France out the door. Once they were out the door all three saw Romano bleeding on the floor. But France and Prussia decided it best to let Spain handle it and left with no goodbye. Spain quickly rushed over to Romano and started freaking out. What would he do if Romano died?


	2. Kisses and Worldly Dissmisses

"I'm fine, estoy vale, I'm fine.." Romano said quickly, trying to lick off the blood himself and continued to pick up more glass pieces with the other hand. He'd meant to go to the Pharmacy to buy more band-aids, but they'd been out for a while. Which meant he had to suck on them until they bleeding stopped.'Or Spain could do that- AYE! DIOS MIO LOVINO, what the hell are you thinking?' An embarrassed scowl came to his face, along with more of the red tinting on his cheeks, but he tried to change the subject before Spain noticed anything."So what the hell did they want?"

"Well, um its complicated…but um." Spain stared at the floor. He didn't want to ask Romano because if he wasn't he would feel stupid. But if he was then he would feel terrible. He liked Romano so much it was to the point of love. He had been secretly wanting to tell Romano for a while but was scared how he would take it. He wasn't one to take things lightly, especially something like that.

"Romano, I have a question. If you are dating North Italy I have no problems. But I just wanted to tell you…he's not right for you. But I-I don't know who is." He said still afraid of his own feelings. Always being a happy fool he was unused to this feeling. "I know its stupid but, I need to know if you are or not."

Romano looked up at him with a shocked look on his face and answered.

"... you honestly think I'm in a relationship with ITALY? Mi FRATELLO? Are you insane? You got to stop listening to those chicos locos of yours, they're nothing but trouble." Romano protested with intense honestly, yet the ever-present he even fucking trust Italy? The brunette loved his brother (secretly, of course), but Italy was rather annoying still.

Spain stuttered not knowing how to answer. He laughed lightly and scratched behind his head awkwardly.

"Uhhhhh right. No harm done then!" Spain said and grabbed Romano's good hand pulling him up. "Are you alright? Your hand isn't cut that deep so I'm sure it will be okay…but, still. Do you need anything?" He asked softly starring into Romano's eyes deeply. Spain's eyes shone with happiness and looked like a deep chocolate color. He was smiling himself because he now knew that Romano wasn't dating Italy.

Romano found himself gawking at Spain, becoming simply hypnotized by the bright emerald glow. His hair was a creamy milk chocolate, with cute little flips and minor curls that intensified in the morning and gave him a more innocent appeal. Spain's toned muscles, not bulky, but covering his body made him look leathe and agile, like a cat prepared to pounce any moment if smile alone could simply melt Romano's heart, if it wasn't so heavily coated with he realized he'd been caught staring, he shook his head, clearly frustrated, and asked, "Come again?"

Spain chuckled and patted Romano on the head. He was so cute when he was confused, which was not often.

"I asked if you needed anything. You know, because of your cut." Spain said smiling. He kissed Romano's bad hand and kept his lips there for a few seconds. He wasn't worried about Romano because the cut wasn't that bad. "I could do many things for you. Maybe clean it? Maybe…kiss it better. Oh that's what my mother used to do for me when I was a child!" Spain exclaimed becoming over joyous at thoughts of his mother. Dancing around the room for a few moments he made his way back to Romano.

'... He has to have some sort of birth defect. That's the only reason how he could be so... stupid.' Romano thought with a dead-pan look. Why was this idiot living with him anyway? 'Oh yeah,' the brunette suddenly remembered. About half a century ago, Spain's stocks plummeted suddenly and his house was practically swallowed up by paperwork and debt. Antonio literally came crawling and begging to Lovino's doorstep for yes, of course Romano just closed the door.

But the neighbors complained about the noise, and he let him in. Now he LIVED here, he wasn't a guest anymore. As Romano came back down to earth, he began to process what Spain said with a stutter.

"Kiss? Un beso?" his face became an adorable shade of red and his expression incredulous.

"Yeah! You know, kiss?" Spain said making a kissy face. He laughed at his silly expression and sighed. "Let me show you." He grabbed Romano's face between his hands and slowly molded his lips to the Italian's. Hs lips were soft and little moist but Spain couldn't help but love all of the few seconds of the kiss. Their noses touched and a blush covered Spain's happy face as they pulled away from each other. "See. Kiss." Spain said resting his forehead lightly on Romano's.

Romano's body suddenly became extremely hot and tingly all over. Though he had to admit, Spain's lips were warm, and it was even harder to admit that their lips almost perfectly molded together. Like they were meant for that person only. "D-Dios mio..." he stuttered.'Dammit Lovino! Get a hold of yourself!' he mentally scolded. Could the kiss of the Spaniard REALLY do THIS to him?All the colors in the room began to swim and blend with each other. Antonio's emerald eyes, his chocolate brown hair, the maroon carpets, the cream rug, the lightly-toned walls, all became a slur of tints and shades. His feet began to fall out from underneath him. His face was a light pink, and his amber eyes became shaded, and slowly he fell forward.

Spain caught Romano in a warm embrace and laid him carefully down on the floor. "Oh! Romano! Are you okay? What happened?" Spain started off again with the questions. It wasn't a normal thing for somebody to fall over after a kiss. When no answer to his questions was received he started almost crying. "Please Romano! Answer me!" The smaller body held tightly in his arms he stroked the Italian mans head and decided maybe he needed to kiss him again. His lips placed short chaste kisses to his mouth , afraid if he kissed him for too long he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Romano felt the lips upon his again, and practically moaned into the kiss, but it sounded more like a gasp. OH DEAR GOD, the Italian thought. Spain's lips had a tomato-sweet taste and it felt heavenly. The brunette couldn't describe it, but he honestly thought this was what getting high felt like. He felt enlightened and his senses were heightened to the point where he could practically feel the air around him. How could Spain do this to him? Give him such a drug rush that it made him fall over and nearly faint! It frustrated him, but Romano found himself wrapping his hands around the Spaniard's neck to bring him closer.

Spain was surprised if nothing else. When he felt Romano wrap his hands around his neck he leaned closer and kept pressing their mouths together. He loved the feeling that he was getting from the Italian. Just the thought that he could make Romano happy at all was thrilling. He grabbed Romano by waist and lifted him up so his legs were around Spain's waist. Walking towards the wall he lightly pushed Romano up against it, but careful enough so that he wouldn't hurt his back or head. All the while their lips never detached from each other.

"So. You are okay." Spain said laughing.

"S-shut up, you friggen cheeky bastard," Romano tightened his legs around the other's slim waist, bringing him closer by force, though it probably wasn't necessary. He laced his thin fingers through Spain's soft hair and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss. His tongue immediately came out and shoved itself into Spain's mouth, molding and twisting in an erotic dance. This was the side of Romano that was rather demanding, mainly out of impatience and embarrassment.

Spain gasped lightly. He was surprised Romano was being so assertive but he couldn't think of anything else he would want Romano to be acting like at this moment. At least he didn't try to push me away again this time' Spain thought to himself. Their tongues fought for dominance and he surprisingly won. He didn't know if Romano has submitted to him but knowing his personality it was highly unlikely. This was the first time they had kissed, especially using tongue. A soft moan escaped the Spanish mans mouth and he had his fingers running up and down Romano's chest. "Y-you're a really good kisser." Spain said quietly, almost so quiet Romano couldn't hear him.

Romano's lips connected back hungrily to Spain's, quite angered that his tongue had been dominated by the other's. They danced some more, pressing down and massaging and wrestling with a hot passion."I wish I could say the same for you," Romano pulled apart, smirking to Spain. He knew full well he was being a tease. His partner in crime actually was a good kisser, apparently good enough to make him nearly faint.

Spain chuckled. "You lie too much." Was all he said before attacking Romano with all the power he could muster up. He decided they needed a better place for this if they were going to go all the way.


	3. Sweet Sex, I Love You

Grabbing the Italians hips again and lifting up once more. He moved his lips so they were sucking lightly on Romano's neck. His tongue popped out and licked lightly as he walked towards the bedroom carrying the smaller man. He laid Romano down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Ah! Nnn..!" Romano's hands flew up to cover his mouth and prevent any more of those embarrassing sounds from escaping. It didn't exactly help though, it just muffled the sounds, which was better than mind was swimming in too much pleasure to actually comprehend what was going on. It seemed like he was playing a helpless, damsel-in-distress card. And although it was sickening to his pride, ... it was.. kind of nice. He felt like royalty, being treated so passionately but sweetly. 'AGH,' he mentally groaned.

"Mmmm, tu eres bonito." Spain said grinding down on the man below him. He knew that Romano was embarrassed but he would soon get over it from all the pleasure he was about to give him. He leaned his head down to the other mans ear and took the earlobe in between his lips sucking on it. He would bite down every so often but not hard enough to hurt. Once he felt he has spent enough time on his ear he slowly started un buttoning his shirt. He kissed every piece of milky white flesh that was opened up to him.

Romano knew enough Spanish to know what that meant, especially since Spain said it so often. "S-shut up," he growled through grit teeth. Damn bastard, just trying to make me embarrassed... Romano scowled, but his blush completely diffused it. The Italian felt a little apprehensive at Spain's pace, but before he could say anything, his shirt was open and his chest and stomach were completely attacked and covered with kisses. "Aaah..!" he let out a small whine and felt all the blood begin to rush to his member. Oh god, it was getting too hot to handle peacefully..

Kiss after kiss he finally got Romano's shirt fully open. He slowly slid the silky material down his shoulders and off his body. Spain smiled, liking the blush that was covering the Italian's face. He finally reached the line of where his pants started. Smirking he licked all around the edge, teasing the man as he had teased him. A low growl escaped his throat as he pulled down Romano's pants and boxers at the same time. Leaving him completely naked. "I…there are no words for me to explain how much I want you right now Romano." Spain spoke, being serious one of the few times in his life.

His smile never faded as he took Romano's length in his hand and licked the tip lightly. Deciding he wanted to give the man more and not make him wait he licked from the shaft to the tip and made sure to spend extra time with the slit.

Romano's hands couldn't cover the scream this time. "AAAH!" he yelled, throwing his head back into the pillows and absent-mindedly running his fingers through his own hair and gripping it in pleasure. "Oh dios mio, oh dear god Antonio..." he 's body was on fire and a feeling of intense pleasure overcame him. Spain's mouth was insanely hot, it was almost unbearable. his hands slipped out of his own dark brown hair and to his lover's, running his thin digits through the silky locks encouragingly. "A-Ahh.. Antonio..." he blushed a bit more and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Spain grinned at the response. He was very pleased with how Romano was acting. He didn't know if Romano was a virgin or not but his moans were making him seem like one. But nobody knew that Spain himself was also a virgin. He finally took Romano whole in his mouth and grabbed with his hand the part's he couldn't fit. He could feel the organ throbbing in his mouth and it almost made him laugh. If they weren't in such a compromising position. He moaned around Romano and felt a shiver go through the smaller body. Romano's body seemed to by hyper sensitive.

Romano's hips bucked into Spain's mouth, losing control but not wanting to gag the brunette. Damn him! Could Spain really have this much experience to make Lovino so desperate, so incredibly wanton like this? The Southern Italian hated him so much right, to reduce him like this... But that mouth was just too good.."A-Ah~ Antonio! P-parada... demasiado c-calor!" he cried out.

Spain chuckled lightly at Romano. He was laughing because he knew that Romano was trying to make sure that he wouldn't gag but his gag reflex was very low so it was unlikely he would have gagged anyway. He could tell Romano was getting closer as the organ began to throb even harder. Suddenly he let go of Romano's length and grinned. His teasing wouldn't last long though because he truly couldn't wait to make love to Romano. Spain didn't like the term sex because it was used too loosely. He felt that it should be called making love, and should be done by two people who loved each other. And oh boy did he love Romano. He just hoped the smaller man felt the same for him.

Romano grabbed Spain's collar and yanked him down into a hungry, practically blood-thirsty kiss. While molding their lips together, the Italian growled in realization that the Spaniard was still completely clothed. His hands fumbled with the buttons for a while, before he growled again in irritation and just ripped the shirt 's very hot hands began to roam Antonio's chest, not leaving one inch unexplored. His fingers found themselves to Spain's nipples, which he just had to rub and twist with a smirk.

Spain arched his back as Romano pinched his nipples. He couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure that was making his mind go crazy but he was pretty sure it was pleasure. "A-AH! Romano!" Spain yelled. He broke their mouths to scream and pant. He could barley breathe and he liked it a lot. "S-so good." He whispered into Romano's ear, making his voice deep and sexy. Lust was practically dripping from his voice. It was easily seen in his eyes as well. His clothes were slowly being ripped off by Romano's hungry hands and he had no problem with it at all.

"Che. What a masochist." Romano smirked, clear arrogance lacing his words. He grabbed Antonio's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, taking control, since there was no way in hell he was going to make this easy for Spain. Lovino's hands went over to Spain's pants and began to unbutton them, teasingly slow. He was practically doing the exact opposite of what his lover did, which was just rip them off. Once the buttons were undone and the zipper was down, the Italian began to pull of the pants, inching them only every few seconds. Oh, this was fun~

Antonio growled deep in his throat. He loved Lovino and sometimes that love made him want to pound that boys ass into a bed and make him scream his name. which was what he was feeling at the moment. "Such a tease. Are you like this with everyone or am I special?" He asked smirking. He knew that Romano was no whore but he couldn't help it. His hands grabbed Romano's and forced him to pull his pants down faster. All the while slamming their lips together in a rough hot passionate kiss. It was another battle for dominance and he was clearly not going to let Romano win.

Romano scowled visibly, and mumbled something that sounded like a "shut up" into the kiss. He threw his legs over Spain's in an attempt to straddle him, make himself seem more dominant and intimidating. He prayed to God it would , his hands had moved down to Antonio's boxers. They were white and covered with tomatoes. Of course. Lovino sneakily slipped his hands underneath the hem and went straight for the tip of Spain's hard cock. He rubbed the tip with his thumb and smirked, there was no way he wasn't in control now.

A loud gasp escaped Spain's mouth. The pleasure from the kiss and Romano touching his cock was so much."A-ah." Spain said trying to keep himself quiet. His smile had faded and he was now in such a state that he couldn't even breathe if he had wanted to. 'Romano wants to tease me and be in charge' he thought, 'than so be it.' Spain let his body be controlled by the Italian man, knowing he would be a much better sex partner once he got his way. Of course Romano was a stubborn as with anything he wanted. "Romano. Oh God!" he yelled, loving the feelings that Romano was making him feel. The pleasure was worth not being in charge for a moment.

Taking control was easier than I thought, Romano concluded with a sadistic grin. His hand ran up and down the shaft of the rock hard member, not leaving a bit of skin untouched. He squeezed the base and made his way up to the tip, teasing the slit again with his thumb and watched Spain writhe and moan in one could do this to Antonio, except Lovino. And he LOVED chuckled darkly as his name was shouted out from Spain's lips. Yes, he was just that good, wasn't he?Romano pulled down the boxers at last, completely freeing the member from it's tight confines. Lovino adjusted his body and lowered himself down. He lay a gentle kiss on the head, before he flashed his big amber eyes, full of lust at Antonio, just to make sure he was watching this. Slowly, while keeping eye-contact, his pink tongue slyly came out and licked the tip.

Spain couldn't breathe. His eyes were wide and watched every little movement Romano made. His little pink tongue was so cute but that wasn't the point at the moment. Apparently he couldn't think straight either. "Romano" Spain whined. "Please?" He begged making big puppy dog eyes hoping the Italian nation would do as he said. His hips couldn't stop bucking and his panting was getting worse as he got closer. A hot burning sensation was starting in his lower stomach and he wanted to tell Romano but decided not to.

Based on how 'well' Antonio's body was taking the antics, Roman could pretty much guess how good he was doing with the teasing, which made him pleased. He wasn't exactly teasing to be sexy, even though that's probably what it came out as; he was teasing just to get back at Spain. Show him who could be boss, and not let Antonio think Romano would really be that easy to get into bed."Hmph." Lovino rolled his eyes and smirked playfully, then took the whole cock into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip, then licked up the shaft, including the vein that ran along the underside of it. His hand reached up to squeeze and palm the parts he couldn't take, which were Spain's balls.

Spain was done. He couldn't put up with this any while longer. An evil growl came from his mouth and he grabbed Romano by the shoulders. He flipped them over faster than Romano could tell what was going on. "You like being in charge?" Spain asked Romano. His eyes were sweet and held lost of lust but his words were that of a wild animal. "Well being in charge holds a lot of responsibility that you don't have." Spain said pinning Romano to the bed. He knew he had just ruined his blow job but at the moment he couldn't have cared less. He wanted Romano and he wanted him now.

"Responsibility my ass," Romano scoffed. He was surprised with the dominance that suddenly came out of nowhere from Spain, but he wasn't going to take that sitting down.. or lying down, in this case. With a surge, Lovino grabbed Spain's shoulders and flipped him over again, being sure to pin his wrists to the mattress this for an extra dose of safety, Lovino distracted Spain by grinding their hips together, a flush of red appearing on his face as he closed his eyes in pleasure. "A-aahh..."

Another moan came from Spain again. "Grrrr. Romano! Yes I said responsibility!" Spain yelled. He was in pleasure again and his hands were pinned above his head but he was most definitely not going to let Romano win this battle. He was trying to process what he could do to distract Romano. He leaned up and slowly took Romano's mouth with his own. It was a sweet kiss nothing like their previous ones and he actually seemed to like it better. He let his feelings flow into the one kiss and hoped that it would make Romano let go of his hands. "Romano. Your so cute." He said kissing his nose and back to his mouth.

Lovino was caught off guard by the kiss, but he felt a lot of emotion in the lip-lock, which surprised him even more. His grip on Antonio's wrists loosened up a bit. Absent-mindedly though, his hips grinded into Spain's again and he gasped from the , when he processed the compliment, his hands immediately let go of Spain's wrists and they flew up to cover his red, embarrassed face. "Shut up!" he exclaimed.

Spain laughed, not only because his plan had worked but also because he was telling the truth. He really did think Romano was cute but right now he was more sexy than anything. "My adorable." Kiss. "Sweet." Kiss. "Amazing." Kiss. "Lover." Spain said all the while kissing Romano on the lips. He lightly lifted Romano this time and set him back down making sure none of his weight was crushing the smaller country. "Are you ready to go all the way now?" He asked before slamming his lips back to the Italian mans. He loved kissing him apparently and couldn't get enough of his intoxicating taste.

"Shut up.. shut up.. shut up... shut up..!" the Italian exclaimed every time Spain pulled away from the kiss to give him a compliment. Those friggen sweet-nothings were driving him crazy! Did Spain WANT Romano to turn the color of a tomato? It was certainly working if he was trying to do so.

The way Antonio phrased it just made Lovino turn a darker shade, and his hands just continued to cover his face more. "S-Si."

Spain liked the fact that Romano was turning so red. It was kind of a turn on in his mind. Not that it was needed. He already thought Romano was the sexiest thing on the planet right about now. A longing kiss was placed right on Romano's lips before Spain grabbed some lube from inside on the of the drawers of his dresser. He has kept that there because he wanted Romano for so long but of course it had never been open until now. "This might sting." Antonio said as he spread some lube on his fingers. Carefully he put on digit into Romano, trying not to hurt the boy. Every few seconds he would look up to make sure that he wasn't in too much pain.

"Ah!" Romano let out a shaky breath and hissed at the strange feeling. The intrusion was foreign, and uncomfortable, but it wasn't entirely the Italian looked into Spain's emerald orbs, he saw such compassion it almost made him wince. It certainly caught him off guard. But should Romano be surprised, really? Antonio **was **always constantly looking at him like that and declaring his undying love for the Italian. But Lovino had always assumed it was just so he could get closer to him. Make false promises. Lead Romano into false security, and finally get his hands on his inheritance from Nonno Rome. Perhaps... he was wrong?"J-just keep going," Lovino pressed.

Romano to feel the most pleasure possible and no pain. His eyes shone with some sort of a mixture of lust and caring. He truly did love Romano and hoped the nation could see that he wasn't lying after this. Romano looked uncomfortable but not in pain so Spain slowly eased another finger in. he twisted them around and scissored them. It seemed as if he was searching for something. That something being the younger's sweet spot. Hoping that if he found it, he could hear more moans from the younger that he loved. Their faces were pressed closer together and Spain had his mouth next to Romano's ear."D-does it feel good?" He asked.

"S-Siii..." Lovino moaned breathlessly. He thrusted down onto the fingers, maneuvering himself and Antonio's fingers to help him out. Once his lover's digits had been buried enough, they grazed past a spot that made Lovino cry out sensually. Stars hazed his vision and he almost blacked out. "Oh dios mio!" he shouted, filling Spain's ears with wanton cries."Yes," he moaned. "Antonioo...!"

Spain loved the sounds that Romano was making. The pleasure that rolled off of his voice was clearly evident. "A-ah! Romano." He moaned deeply. He kept stretching him for a while longer but decided that Romano was now ready. "R-Romano. I think your ready." Was all he said before grabbing some more lube and running some all over his dick. He then grabbed Romano's hand and put it over his own as he kissed him again to try to make him a little calmer. Once he felt he was covered good enough he positioned himself at Romano's entrance and lightly pushed in. He pushed himself about an inch in and stopped waiting for the boy to adjust, kissing him lightly. "Relax baby." He whispered in Lovino's ear hoping his voice would calm him and make him loosen up a bit. He was quite tight.

"Aah!" Romano yelled, hissing and clenching his fists around the bedsheets. Spain was **much** larger than just two or three of his fingers. The Italian even felt a single tear run down his cheek. The feeling was very unpleasant, but Romano let out a shaky breath to try and was even beginning to feel some nagging pain at the base of his spine, but he couldn't let that get to him. He squeezed Antonio's warm, slightly calloused hand in his own. "K-Keep going." Romano pressed. His other hand came up to cover his face, in an attempt to hide any water in his eyes, threatening to spill over if he didn't regain control of himself.

Spain felt his heart break at the sight of his lover crying. He pulled away one of Romano's hands from his face and slowly kissed away the tears. He could also feel his own start to drip down his face. He was upset but still very horny."Hold on. It will be much better. I promise." He said to Romano kissing him, trying to distract him from the pain. He reached his other hand down and grabbed a hold of Romano's length, lightly stroking up and down. His whole body was shaking now trying not to buck his hips into the tight heat that was Romano. He really wondered now if the boy was a virgin because he was as tight as one."R-Romano. Are you a virgin?" He had to ask. He wanted to be the first one to take the boy and make him feel so much pleasure. But if he wasn't he understood.

"I-I..!" Romano struggled to form letters and syllables into words, but he sighed. "S-Si. Why the hell are you crying?" he asked, baffled with honest, but cute hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Spain almost never cried, except when he was whining about not getting his way or some other stupid thing like was grateful for the time to adjust, though he saw the sex-hungry Spaniard struggling with effort to keep from proceeding. The pain had subsided, for the most part. Antonio could move anytime he pleased.

"I'm crying because….because I love you!" Antonio yelled and started moving. His hips bucked quickly and he started panting. His hands had a tight grip on Romano's hips to steady himself. He was angling every which way looking for the younger's prostate. Once he found it he moaned himself. His head was resting in the crook on Romano's neck and he was breathing in the thick scent of tomatoes and garlic. It was cute and he loved it, because it was the scent of hand was still stroking Romano. He wanted them to cum together because every time he thought of sex, he imagined it would be cute and loving. Just like he wanted their relationship to be. Loud moans were escaping his mouth every two seconds. He was getting closer and closer with every snap of his hips. He never wanted the feelings to end though.

"AAAAH!" Romano screamed when his spot was abused, over and over again by Spain. Blackness and starts blurred his vision, and his mind was swimming in the epitome of ecstasy. "Oh.. Oh dios mio, Antonio!" he was crying brain was BARELY processing what Spain said, just barely. 'Egli mi ama...?' he thought. Spain really loved him? All those other times he said it, weren't really just ways to butter him up and get something out of the Italian..? Romano found that hard to believe because of his defense and trust issues, and the fact that Spain was just as happy/optimistic with everyone as he was to Romano. Or maybe it was more... and he just couldn't see it? Fucking love, blinding him like , little Lovino had been in love with Antonio since he was a little kid."I- aaah~! I-I love you too!" he cried out, rocking his hips to meet Antonio's and beginning to reach his climax.

Spain was lost in paradise but when Romano told him he loved him he could hear oh so clearly. "Romano! You have no idea how much I love you too." Spain said trying to make sense of the situation. His mind was clouded with thoughts of how good Romano looked at the moment."So beautiful." Spain said kissing Romano deeply. He could tell the other was getting closer and closer by the way he was tightening around him. Please, he begged in his head, don't let Romano hate me again when this is over. The little shallow breathes he was taking was only one implication, that he himself was getting closer. "I'm going to come soon baby and I want us to come together" he had no idea why but in his head it was always just something that was romantic. Grabbing Romano's length, he started stroking him along to his thrusts."Come for me baby" Spain whispered as he felt Romano was just about there.

"Nyyaaaahh~!" Romano moaned, bucking his hips wantonly into Spain's hand. "Dios mio, dios mio..." he was breathing out breathlessly. He couldn't take much more of this, and Spain's sweet talking was not only adding to his permanent blush but also pushing him closer to the heavenly edge."Anton..A-Antonio..!" he was mewling, almost like putty in his lover's skilled hands. His sweet spot was constantly being hit, directly, roughly, precisely. An escalating feeling was building up inside Romano, clawing at him and nearly forcing him to break. Lovino arched his back and felt himself tighten around his tight coil snapped."ANTONIO!" Romano cried out, releasing into Spain's hard and moaning loudly.

Spain gasped as he felt Romano release into his hand. He felt himself come undone right at the same time. His body wracked with the pleasure that his orgasm was giving him. "LOVINO!" he screamed as he tightened his hold on the Italian's hips and claimed his mouth at the same time. The way that Romano tightened around Spain made him go crazy. His head was now buried in Romano's neck and he was softly licking the, now tender, area. They laid together letting their breathing slow. Spain didn't want the moment to end so he reached behind Romano's head and slowly molded their lips together just like it was the first time they had kissed.

He moaned lightly and tangled his hands in the other's soft brown hair.

Romano uttered a small, wanton moan into the kiss. Together their sweet lips and skilled tongues molded perfectly, like two missing pieces of a puzzle that had been long since reunited. A blush of indignance and embarrassment (and a little of heat) had found it's way to the Italian's cheek once more, turning on the cute appeal accidentally.. was funny, really, that Lovino didn't have to search far for his soul mate, since he was there the entire time without the Southern Italian knowing (or rather acknowledging) it. For years, Lovino felt he was in his little brother's shadow. When they were but little kids, Italy had been better at cooking, cleaning, housework, painting, sculpting, music, everything. And all Romano could do was cry, makes messes of everything he touched (which wasn't exactly his fault, mind you, due to his childhood illness of Chorea) and get beaten around by his country's Mafia

.But.. Spain was different. He made him feel.. oh, how should he put this?

Unique? Special. Important.

"I-I love you," he said again, stuttering and blushing.

Spain's eyes had gotten significantly brighter at the words. His smile became four times the size and he hugged Romano's small body, almost crushing him in the process. He was delighted to finally hear the words he longed for from his lover.

"Oh Romano, I love you too!" He shouted, almost hopping up and down. The color that was present on Romano's face made Spain laugh light-heartedly. His hand reached up and brushed a piece of Romano's hair back from his face. He let his hand linger on the other's cheek. Gently rubbing his thumb across the soft skin there, Spain leaned in and kissed Romano as he continued rubbing his face.

"Romano…what are we now?" Spain asked starring into the eyes of the handsome man before him.

Romano put a gentle finger to his lips, practically feeling how abused and pink his own lips were, all because of the hovering Spaniard. Che. Italy would never leave him alone about , although still embarrassed, was back to his seemingly normal scowl. Though this time it was obvious that the look was out of his typical indignancy and shyness, not comtept for Antonio (in any way, shape or form). He REALLY didn't want to say it out loud. "You stupid bastardo, what the hell do you think we are?" he asked in a less-threatening-then-usual voice, his olive arms very slowly wrapping around Antonio's neck. His skin felt tingly and on fire whenever Spain BARELY touched it.

Spain smiled and rubbed his nose into Romano's neck.

"Aww how cute!" He said taking the Italian's lips once more. "You know, I never thought you would actually ever say 'I love you' to me" Spain said his eyes closing up in a happy smile.

Pushing the younger back down on the bed he ran his hands over the smaller body. It seemed as though he was trying to memorize every curve, bump, and perfect muscle there was to memorize.

"Oh I almost forgot! We have the formal ball to go to! Oh it will be so much fun, and now we can go as a couple, and dance and eat and dance more!" Antonio started going on and on about the ball. He truly couldn't wait and you could see the happiness in his eyes and smile.

Lovino writhed feebly under Antonio's touch, feeling his skin become hot but also being covered with goosebumps from his ever-lasting nervousness due to the older male. The country of Spain had pleasant, mild weather, so naturally Antonio's body temperature would be warm. But just thinking of him.. touching his skin like this, would surely make Romano shiver. It was a pleasing, wonderful contrast."D-Don't remind of that stupid dance! It's too far anyway," as the Italian continued to speak, a yawn managed to escape his lips, as well a wince from the surge of pain he got at the base of his spine from their intense... love session. "And I'm tired.." his amber eyes got heavily coated and glossy with the foreboding sleepiness.

Spain's eyes got big as Romano yawned.

"Alright, we can talk about it later. Its time to sleep!" Spain said smiling. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over the both of them. He played with Romano's hair until he felt the boys breathing slow and he was fully relaxed. Spain yawned too and he realized that he was getting tired. His eyes felt so sleepy he just thought he would doze off for a minute. Feeling content he let himself relax and sleep.

When he woke up he saw that Romano was still sleeping beside him. Smiling he got up and decided he was hungry and that the Italian probably would be when he woke up too. So he went to the kitchen to make some food.


	4. Let Me Teach You

About three weeks had passed, and the date was July 10th. Four days until the big bash in Paris - and "coincidentally" enough, that happened to be the stupid french-frog-brastard's birthday. Which meant he'd probably be running all over the place, flaunting and bragging and goating and trying to molest England and course, though, that was an educated guess. Not even an assumption. It was BOUND to happen. Fate, maybe."Step, hip, left, pull back.. curve the heel- FUCK." Romano had fell right onto his ass when his ankle gave way as he tried to memorize the correct dance moves. "Owww..." he rubbed the lower part of his spine and tried to stand up sighed, walking back over and turning the music off. So far, he'd made a huge improvement in his dances. Now he was had been helping him, but the Spaniard was out shopping for his tux. Yeah, just a few days before the party. But Lovino didn't have to worry, he already had his in that Antonio was gone, Lovino had wanted to practice on his own so he knew how to dance by himself. Independence problem? Yes. Most definitely."One more time." He restarted the track and began to recite the cues again - only to fall flat on the floor when he slipped. "DAMN IT!"

Spain bounced around across the store he was in, looking at every tux there was. Of course there was no problem with money so he could buy anything his heart desired.

"Oh that looks cute! I wonder if Romano would like it….hmmm." He said, looking deep in thought. He tapped his foot slowly on the ground and smiled. As he was walking around the mall near his house he could see a huge amount of girls starring at him at winking.

Spain was not clueless to love. Far from it actually. But he still had no idea why those girls were starring at him. He wasn't giving them flirty looks or anything.

"Girls are so weird." Spain whispered to himself as he walked past the winking girls. He was trying to get away as fast as could before any of them said anything but alas, he was too late.

"Hey you look like an awesome guy, what's your number?" One of the girls said touching his arm. Spain nervously laughed and slowly picked her hand off his arm.

"Sorry, I don't give out my number to random strangers." He said and nodded. Again he tried to make a run for it but a hand grabbed him once again. Slowly he sighed and turned around with a small smile. He was Spain of course, he was always happy. Unless somebody messed with Romano or made Romano unhappy in any way. He was pretty sure that Romano would not like girls touching him.

"But…hey, you look familiar. Do we know you from somewhere?" The girl asked. 'Shit' Spain thought, 'They recognize me.'

"Oh, no. I don't live around here. You can't know me." He said and this time he actually did start running. As fast as he could. When he finally got out of view of the girls he looked around and found himself right in front of a cute store that sold plushies.

Spain wanted to go in but he still needed to buy a tux….oh well. He happily bounded into the store like a little kid and started playing with all the stuffed animals and things. He looked up and saw a sign with huge letters

"**Axis Powers Hetalia Plushies**"

"Whaaaaa-" He ran towards where the sign was pointing and sure enough there were little toys of all the countries. He starred in awe for a few minutes before he dug in and started searching for something. Something important to him. Something cute and adorable. Something he found.

A girly squeel of happiness left his mouth as soon as he had picked up the toy and ran over to the guy at the cash register.

The guy looked to be in his twenty's and he was a good looking human. Although Spain was quite confused when he proceeded to stare blankly right at him.

"Yes, sir?" Spain asked.

"Are you gay?" He asked looking at the toy in the other's arm. Spain blushed and looked down.

"O-of course not! This is for my little sister." Spain replied laughing and scratching behind his head.

He quickly paid and ran back to the tux store. He grabbed a simple one that was black with red lace around the edges. He loved red. The color of passion.

It also reminded him of Romano for some random reason.

Smiling he paid happily for it as the check out girl checked him out. His tux of course.

"Thanks!" he called back as he raced out of the store and into his car that was waiting in the parking lot.

"Vamos a bailar!" He sang as he drove home. He truly couldn't wait to see Romano after a hard day of shopping. 'I wonder what Romano has been doing with his free time' He thought to himself.

As soon a she got home he hopped out of the car and grabbed his tux. He threw himself through the door way and ran around looking for Romano.

"Lovi!" He called out a couple of times. When he got no answer he decided to go searching for the younger.

He wasn't in the bed room, the kitchen, or cleaning anywhere.

'Oh no! What if Prussia or France took him again!' he thought as his mind raced with worry.

"Romano! I'll save you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. While he was screaming he didn't happen to see a little bit of spilled water of the floor and he slipped and fell. He didn't just fall on his ass.

Because he was standing next to a door he went through the huge double doors and right into the ballroom.

"Ouch." Spain said pouting. He lightly rubbed his head and looked around.

Romano was on the other side of the two mirrors that you could see through on side but not through the other.

"Oh Lovi! You're actually dancing." Spain said his face lighting up. "Aw he's so cute."

Spain watched for a few more minutes as Romano kept on dancing. He slowly walked over to the button that made the mirrors retract into the ceiling so there would be nothing in between the two ball rooms.

"Lovi you're so good at dancing!" Spain exclaimed and clapped as the mirrors went up.

Romano immediately gave out a short scream and nearly jumped out of his skin. Although, he was in mid-spin, and his ankles just didn't want to agree with he .

"ANTONIO! Che cazzo?" he yelled, practically seething with anger. His expression of rage turned into a crossover of pouting and was about his eigth time falling today. Once on his shoulder, and the other seven on his god dammit, they hadn't even had sex and Lovino's ass and lower spine were hurting! What the hell?He groaned and rubbed the base of his spine, still sitting on the floor. "Did you get your tux? You took nearly an hour looking for one. Shouldn't have been that damn hard to get a damn monkey suit and come back."

Spain's eyes went wide as Romano fell right on his ass. He gasped and ran quickly over to the other and attempted to help him up. He wasn't sure if Romano was going to let him, being so proud and all, but he was willing to try. Personally he didn't care if Romano pushed him away, it wasn't going to make him change his feelings towards the other.

"Yes I did buy one. It's black and red! How exciting Lovi?" He said bouncing around. "Sorry I took so long, I got held up by some girls who almost recognized me. They kept touching me so I had to run away."

Spain started to break out into random dance moves as he laughed and jumped. He started spinning on one foot until he lost balance and fell too. A chuckle came from his mouth and his eyes crinkled because his smile was so big. He couldn't wait for the ball. Dancing was practically his element. Except for when he just fell.

"You are doing great! But you may need a little help. I'll show you a few moves then you can do them." Spain exclaimed and jumped up off the floor. He was running towards the music and changed the song to something that wasn't too fast or too slow. It was quite sexy actually and the perfect song to teach Romano with. Spain was more focused on teaching him how to move his body is a sexy way, then teaching him actual ballroom dancing.

The song was called Dirty Dancing by New Kids On The Block. It was perfect.

His hips slowly started swaying to beat as he ran his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and just decided to let the beat flow through him. He kept dropping lower and lower and soon he was full out grinding. There was nothing in front of or behind him so he wasn't grinding ON anything but the point was still evident.

"Come here. Let me show you."

Romano's face flushed an his expression formed into an unconfident frown, but there was no time to object as he was pulled in to Spain and they began to dance."Wasn't in the mood for dancin', forget about romancingCause I already got a ladyWasn't tryin' to be flirty, wasn't feeling dirty'Til this shorty started runnin' on meWith her itty-bitty waist and her pretty pretty faceAnd the leanest, meanest, maddest, baddest bodyDidn't have no time to waste, she was looking for a tasteAnd she was wanting me to party~"Lovino found his body becoming romantically in-sync with Spain's, all the twists and grinds becoming more erotic, sensual, and more meaningful than any two ordinary partners some strange (or maybe not so) reason, the song seemed to fit Antonio's classical romance-dance movements so well. It was like this song was written for him, just so he could dance with Romano this made Romano, scowl, blush, give a half-hearted glare, and it kind of turned him on a it goes without saying that he wouldn't tell Spain that."She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on meShe's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on meShe's dirty dirty dirty dir dirty dancing on meShe's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me~"

Spain spun Romano around a couple of times. Once Romano was facing the opposite direction of him he grabbed his hips and dragged him so he was right up against him. Now he was grinding himself right up against the other's ass.

Spain had his eyes closed and just felt the beat. He didn't have a care in the world right now except for the feel of Romano on him and the base booming in his heart.

He could feel himself getting a little hard because he was GRINDING up against Romano. Yeah it was a very sexual dance move but he really didn't know it would effect him like this. He just wanted to feel Romano pressed up against him. He knew that this type of dancing would certainly not help them dance at the ball. Unless they were dancing with France…which Spain would not allow.

He decided that moment he would keep an extra sharp eye out for France. A low growl erupted in his throat at the thought. His hands were slowly guiding Romano's hips against him to make sure they stayed in rhythm. Although it seemed neither of them needed any help at all.

"You're such a good dancer, Lovi." Spain whispered in the others ear softly. He kissed his neck lightly as they kept on dancing.

He was no running his hands lightly up and down Romano's sides trying to get him to relax under his touch.

"But sadly this dancing will not help you at the ball." Spain said a she went to change the music to Miss Kiss Kiss Bang. The perfect tango song.

Throughout the entirety of the "Dirty Dancing" song, Romano's face had made a cherry tomato pale in color. Yes, he could become that red. Luckily (and unfortunately), Spain had been behind him, grinding against him the whole time, and doubted that Antonio could see his face. But it was probably possible that he could feel the heat radiating off Lovino felt the Spaniard's hardening arousal against his skin-tight jeans, he immediately let out a yelp - though his hands flew up to cover his mouth, it was evident he was too , the song ended and Romano got a chance to .Spain coyly went and changed the song. Immediately Romano could feel the tempo and the beat running through his veins. He felt that this song would be easier to dance to, as it would keep his energy completely occupied and on track. However, he wasn't much of a leader. He had to hold his body back - but he really liked the sounds nice, but Antonio probably won't find a rhythm to grind to, Lovino thought, and blushed harder at the mere idea of that.

Spain started swaying back and forth as he stood a few feet from Romano. The Hispanic's face was heating a little and he was still horny but dancing was more important to him at the moment. They had to get this right or he would look like a fool. Dancing was his thing! He hoped Romano could tango, but if not he would have no problem teaching him. There were few things you had to know about the tango. But they were very important.

1. It wasn't hard once you got the hang of it

2. It was very repetitive

3. It took all the passion in your body and more just to dance it right

Spinning himself around in a few circles he spun until he was standing next to his partner.

"It takes two to tango." He said and held out his hand towards the other with a smile. He was very happy that he could finally use his passion for something other than sex.

Spain was confident in his dancing ability. Especially because Romano was his partner.

Grabbing his hand he twirled him around until he thought Romano looked dizzy enough. He then grabbed his hip and forced him to stand across from the Spaniard.

"Alright. The tango is easy. All you have to do is say slow, slow, quick, quick, slow, as you work on the footwork. It will keep you in rhythm and allows you to flow with the music better." Spain said seriously. Like the Italians took soccer seriously, he took dancing seriously. Slowly he grabbed Romano's hand and put it on his shoulder while they held their left hands up and stood tall. His right hand rested on Romano's hip lightly.

"Ready?"

"No no no no no a thousand times NO," Romano shook his head furiously, adding subsequently to his already-present dizziness, but he didn't care. His forehead feel onto Spain's chest right below his shoulder, because sadly that's where he only came up to. Apparently, Lovino's body (mainly his feet) REALLY just wanted to get this over with. They began to move on his first, Lovino kept his eyes closed and let his body be practically dragged along by Antonio. The result normally wouldn't seem so bad - except for the quick turns that made his entire body slide, the constant stepping on Spain's feet, the shocked shrieks and yelps that escaped from Romano's mouth (which were more degrading than "cute", as Spain would most likely put it) and Romano's overall song couldn't end quick enough."Miss Kiss Kiss Baaaanng,Vamos a baaaiiilllaaar~~! Miss Kiss~"Lovino dropped like an atomic bomb the second the last note ended, tears threatening to spill down his face and his expression likely to be described as a fusion of humiliation and self-frustration."Damn it Spain! I can't fucking do this! Your TOES are probably SWELLING in their shoes and you carried me around like a dead weight!" His amber eyes were clouded were tears threatening to pool over, which he was aware of and actively covered his face to hide. "I can't do it!"

Spain stood across from him with sad eyes. Nothing mattered to him at this moment besides how Romano felt. Not that he would possibly fail at dancing at the ball. Not that France and Prussia would make fun of him. Nothing but the fact that Romano was feeling hurt.

He slowly walked over to Romano and grabbed his hands away from his face. He just stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to do. He was usually so carefree and happy that he was worried he would do something wrong in a moment like this.

His arms decided to play by their own rules and he reached all the way around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I believe in you Romano. It doesn't matter anyway if you can't dance. Having fun is the point of the ball." Spain said as he held a sad Romano. He was now unconsciously rocking them back and forth in a soothing motion.

Taking a step back he took the chance to survey Romano's face. He couldn't tell if their were tears or not but he still looked sad.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed Romano lightly on the forehead. Then the nose. And finally he made his way to the other's mouth. It was a very slow but passionate kiss. He wanted to prove to Romano that it didn't matter if he could dance or not. He would always love him.

"You mean so much more to me than dancing ever will."

In Spain's arms, Lovino practically felt himself being lulled to sleep. Rocking him had always been a sure way to get him asleep as a child. Spain had most likely not known that, because when he lived with him, little Romano always made sure to stay as far away from him as possible. ESPECIALLY at had been practicing dance moves for nearly a month now, nonstop, being sore at the end of the day and tried when he awoke the next morning too 's words were making it to his ears, but just barely. His thoughts began to soothe but slur together, like a constant churning of tidal waves. It all just blended together so first kiss was on his forehead, it made the Italian's cheek re-heat. The nose came next. It was a sign of ancient affection. When Spain's warm lips found their way to his own, Lovino was already melting into it. It was like a morphine. It soothed him of his pain, anxiety, insecurity and worry. His lips were already moving against Spain's passionately but sweetly, not rushing into like he had the energy for that the two pulled apart, Spain said something that sounded sweet, but sounded hazy in Romano's ears, he barely registered it."A-Antonio.." Romano rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, and tried to stand steadily back on his feet, stumbling more than once. "..I'm tired.." He tried to walk forward but stumbled, almost like a drunk, but he really couldn't keep his eyes open and focused.

Spain grabbed him and made sure he didn't fall. Romano looked ready to pass out and fall asleep right on the floor.

"You've been working so hard. You need sleep. Lets go to bed Lovi, we can continue tomorrow or when you are better." Spain said as he picked Romano up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

Slowly he set Romano down on the bed and tucked him in. He kissed his nose again and whispered goodnight. Although he knew the other was probably too sleepy to hear him. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in carefully.

Putting his arm safely around Romano he kissed him once more and laid there. He couldn't fall asleep immediately though and ended up sitting with his thoughts for a bit.

"I hope Romano knows I love him." He thought out loud. That always seemed to be a thought that never left his mind. He chuckled softly. Thoughts of Romano were pretty much all that ever crossed his mind.

"Well, even if you don't know yet, I love you Romano. I know you are sleeping but I always feel this is the best time to tell you about how I feel so you don't hit me or anything." Spain said with a smile. He ran his hands through the Italian's hair and rocked him slowly again. 'You look cute when you sleep Lovi.' He thought to himself.

After a few minutes Spain finally managed to calm his mind down and fall asleep next to his cute mewling lover.

Romano had almost passed out, but he struggled valiantly to stay awake to hear Spain murmuring to him. The words were almost blurry, but the Italian's attentiveness made them PERFECTLY clear."...I love you Romano. I know you are sleeping but I always feel this is the best time to tell you about how I feel so you don't hit me or anything." He heard, and he could picture the smile plastered on the Spaniard's oh, was Spain wrong. Lovino wasn't really, he wished he line, "I always feel this is the best time.. blah blah fucking blah," ... did that mean he's done this before? That he did it OFTEN? Whenever he fell asleep, or just occasionally?Romano felt Antonio curl up even closer to him, and noticed how the Spaniard's arm seemed to fit like a puzzle piece around his own thin waist, and then fall asleep. Lovino wasn't sure he could go to bed, having those little (BIG) thoughts running around his head and driving him crazy, like little chainsaws buzzing right in your he had to try. Soon, he flipped over gently, and curled himself right into Spain's chest, inhaling his warm scent and finally closing his eyes to sleep.


	5. It Always Equals More

"Lovi! Hurry! We are going to be late." Spain yelled as he scrambled around their room trying to find his shoes. It was twenty minutes before the United Nations Ball started and they were most likely going to be late.

Spain was wearing a black tux and he thought he looked sexy. Chuckling to himself he decided to check for the shoes one more time underneath the bed. There they were, shiny and black, starring him down.

"Ha! Found you." He said and grabbed them. Quickly, he slipped the shoes onto his feet and stood up. Brushing himself off he grabbed a lint roller and made sure there was nothing ruining his perfect look. Reaching up to his collar he popped it up and smirked. 'Damn I am hot. I hope Lovi thinks so' he thought.

He strutted over to the living room and patiently waited at the door for Romano. He really couldn't wait to arrive and start partying. He was sure that everybody would look fantastic but truly, he only wanted to see Romano. This would be his first time seeing Romano all dolled up and sexy-like. "You coming Lovi?"

"Yeah yeah, shut up I'm coming." Romano hopped down the last few steps on the staircase, his hands wrapped around his maroon tie for adjusting."Jesus Christ, I fucking hate wearing monkey suits."Lovino was dressed in a slim form-fitting white pinstripe tuxedo. His shirt, tucked in, was a dark pink and his tie was maroon, like the colors he wore under his normal tan uniform that matched Spain's. The white pinstripes made him look slimmer, and the maroon shirt brought out his amber eyes. He also wore a black Italian fedora, tipped over slightly to give a mysterious yet classy look (and he made sure to keep his curl keenly tucked underneath the hat; there was no way Spain was getting his slick fingers on it while they're were at a formal event. No way. It was a Ball, after all.) On his feet, shiny black Romano (practically) stumbled down the stairs, his eyes cast over towards the grandfather clock. They had like twelve minutes to get there. Well, fuck me, he again, who the fuck ever shows up on time? Dorks, that's who. That's probably why Spain wanted to get there first, Romano smiled slightly at his own thoughts. Anyways, they were going to take a limo, which would be outside any second. Lovino just prayed that Spain was , he was.A shade of pink came across his cheeks, Spain looked... kinda sexy. Not that he would ever say something like THAT or anything."You look nice. Do I?"

Spain smiled and slowly walked over to Romano. He had to admit, Romano cleaned up nicely. Laughing to himself he thought, 'Although that was to be expected.' He quickly snatched the hat from atop his head and rolled it around his forefinger for a few seconds before kissing him on the cheek. Then he placed the hat back on his head and walked back to where he was previously standing."You look very sexy. But then again, you always do." Antonio said with a wink and walked out the door leaving Romano standing there. When he stepped outside the limo was waiting for them. Being the happy go lucky guy he was, he started jumping around and clapping his hands."Yay! The limo is finally here." He exclaimed and ran towards it. It wasn't a long walk even though the driveway was pretty long. He made it that way because he always thought him and Romano had to have the best. Well…especially Romano. He personally didn't care how long the driveway was. "Lovi! Hurry up or we will be late. And you know how I love to be on time!" He could only picture the party in his head. It would be huge and amazing, with lots of red and passionate music. Knowing France, he would make sure that there was. A huge smile was present on Spain's face and he held his hand out to take Romano's when he reached the car door.

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU, SHEESH," Romano growled and brushed himself off. When he got to the door, the Italian had half a mind smack that hand right down. Or bite it. Maybe a combination of the stopped just a foot away from Spain and narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the warm, tan hand being held out to him. He felt a growl rise in his throat, and his teeth were grinding. He bit his lip and he felt his fists clench, all in contempt for that stupid hand probably didn't notice... Nope. He was beaming away like Romano was just the cutest thing in the fucking a dark red face and quick moving feet, Lovino grabbed Spain's hand and yanked them into the limo together. The chaffeur closed the door and walked around, stepping into the vehicle, and began to drive towards the 20 minutes later, the huge dancing hall came into plain view. The driveway was circular, so that limos could pull up to the door, have their employers get out, then curve and drive away. Quick, but elegant process. The whole front yard was decorated in the classic granite and marble statues of amor, and red/white/pink rose bushes were heavily collected, everywhere. There was a man at the bottom of the snow white steps, ready to announce the presence of everyone who arrived in a loud and formal manner."Fucking Frog-Bastard WOULD go all out on this," Lovino grumbled as their car pulled to a stop in front of the steps.

Spain laughed and smiled. 'Boy, France really did go all out on this! Its amazing.' he thought.

He hopped out of the limo and tried his best not to run at full speed towards the beautiful building.

"This is going to be awesome!" He shouted while breaking out into party dance moves. Spain was glad that he was educated in all kinds of dancing. Being told he was a natural by many professional dancer, he was never afraid to just start dancing where ever the place may be.

Grabbing Romano's hand before he could even get all the way out of the limo, he pulled them as fast as he could towards the front door. He skipped down the beautiful staircase and stopped then he reached the bottom. A man in a suit stood there and smiled to him and Romano.

"Announcing the presence of Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Lovino Vargas." Spain smiled and his name and Romano's were said so elegantly together. 'The sound of the perfect couple' he thought to himself.

He could see France flirting with a bunch of girls across the room.

"France! This party is beautiful. Thank you for inviting me and Lovi!" Spain exclaimed and rushed over to see his best friend and host of this amazing party. Spain's never-ending smile placed on his face. From a young age Spain had grown up knowing that a smile made everyone look beautiful. If you had a smile on your face you could never be ugly. So he always remembered to smile still to this day. He just wished Romano would smile more. Even though he already was beautiful.

"Ah~! Antonio, mon ami! So lovely you and your date could make it~" France was practically floating with elated joy and sunshine and whatever the hell happiness was made out of. When Romano walked in, his head had almost made a complete 360 looking at how decked out the place was. But then he said the word "date" and the Italian's neck almost snapped as he shot around and death-glared Francis.

"He's not my date, you stupid French bastard! I just needed to get him out of my house!" he cursed."Ah, of course, of course," France waved his hand dismissively. He didn't buy Romano's indignant bull for a second, which thoroughly irritated the Italian."You better fucking believe it! If that's sarcasm, I'll bash your stupid ugly face in!" Romano threatened with a hearty fist, which would've been delivered if his brother hadn't came and tackled him from behind, causing Romano to scream."Mio fratello, ve~! You look so-a handsome in your suit, like our nonno~" he cooed into Lovino's ear. The older brother cussed and managed to get Feliciano off him and stand up again. "Shut up Feli." The younger Italian wasn't fazed by the elder's demeaning actions at all. He actually took it as a compliment, since it could've been a lot worse. Instead, Italy turned is attention from his brother's bright red face to Spain."E mio fratello Spagna! You look so dashing, ve~"

Spain smiled and patted Italy on the head lovingly.

"Gracias mi hermano! Te ves muy bien también." Spain said smiling. Seeing Italy here made Spain a little happier. He loved the other and wished to see him more. Grabbing Romano's hand, Spain pulled them away and waved goodbye to their friends. Spain started spinning and couldn't stop his dancing feet. Romano wouldn't want to dance with him but he has to try.

"Vamos a bailar!" The Spaniard said to the other. He was in a dancing mood and he wanted to show off his amazing dancing skills to the rest of the world. Almost all the countries were there and he was so excited for them all to be in the same room and not fighting. "Be right back."

Spain floated over to Germany and Japan and decided to strike up a conversation. "Hola mis amigos!" He shouted while bouncing on the tip of his toes. "Germany, tu debes bailar con Italia!" He said to Germany with a sweet smile.

Germany's eyes widened but he slowly nodded. His face had turned a bit red in the process and that reminded Spain of his forgotten date. He knew Romano wasn't going to be happy that he had just run off so he got back as quickly as possible. "Lo siento, Lovi."

"Sì sì, che cosa mai," Romano waved his hand dismissively like he didn't care. What business of it was his if Spain wanted to go talk to other people? Certainly not the Italian's. He said found a seat at a small two-person table that encircled the dance floor. There were plenty of them, so that meant that France was likely to serve dinner to his amber eyes drew over to the fucking potato-bastard, who was holding his fratellito's hand seemingly with care, and a nervous smile. Italy was practically bouncing up and down with glee, so he took Ludwig's whole arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor for a slow it to France to switch from happy up-beat music to a slow song that'll get you laid for the night. Fucking of which, he was trying to court England into dancing with him. The Brit had his arms crossed and he was glaring into France's soul with those deep green eyes. France seemed completely unfazed and continued to twiddle Arthur's was the type of thing that annoyed Romano. When idiots couldn't take fucking hints. Frankly, Romano had the subtlety of a angry rhino. And Spain wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box either. So you had to basically YELL if you wanted something out of the Spainard. There had been rare instances where Antonio got into a really passionate and sneaky mood, where he would know exactly what Lovino wanted and would deliver it in a sexy, teasing way - like a true example, right now, Lovino wouldn't of minded a passionate kiss. Would he say so? No. Course not. He would just sit there in his chair, legs crossed, arms crossed, blushing scowl. As he was doing at the moment.

Spain was sitting happily in the seat next to Romano. All the while he couldn't help but notice the pissed off look in Romano's eyes. Not that he wasn't always pissed off. Romano's gaze was at Italy and Germany dancing and it clicked in his head that maybe he wanted to dance too.

The look in Spain's eyes had changed from happy to something he himself couldn't place. There was a warmth taking over his body as his eyes roamed over Romano, slowly undressing him with his eyes. Spain couldn't remember the last time he and Romano had, had any kind of sexy time. It was really depressing considering he was the country of passion.

The song had changed from slow to sexy and passionate and Spain loved it. The music was moving him and he couldn't stay still for very much longer. He could see France grinding himself against a very red England and Spain wished that could be him and Romano. Germany was watching Italy while Italy swung his hips back and forth in a very suggestive manner.

Spain was now burning holes into Romano with his eyes. The Spaniard could feel his body heating up and it was making him all hot and bothered.

"Romano, would you like to dance?" Spain asked as he stood and held out his hand. It was now all up to Romano. If Romano wasn't going to take his hand he was going to go dance by himself. And he would make sure it was sexy enough to turn Romano on.

Romano felt himself shrinking into his skin and suit when he realized that those familiar bright green eyes were boring into him with such intensity and passion, he would've thought it was was he looking at him so intensely? Was Romano hallucinating?"Romano, would you like to dance?" Spain had asked, and Romano almost sighed with relief. Oh, the idiot was probably just nervous about how to go about it. Thank God. Lovino had seriously just been getting gymnophoric."Yeah. Sure. Fine." he growled, taking Antonio's hand and allowing himself to be carried out to the dance floor. The song was sexy and fast beat, probably why Spain wanted to dance to it.

Spain smirked. Not many people know about his devious side but it came out sometimes when he wanted something a lot. His hold on Romano's hand wasn't hard but it was enough so that he could spin him around quickly without the other falling. The song playing was "Do You Wanna Touch Me" by Joan Jett and Spain couldn't think of a better song. Yes he really did want to touch Romano. Everywhere.

Spain started swinging his hips along to the beat and hopefully leading Romano. He knew Romano was going to be awkward at first but he would most likely loosen up.

Spain stripped himself of his suit jacket so now he had on his pants and a white dress shirt. He was spinning Romano now and once Romano's back face him he pressed himself up against the other.

"Do you wanna touch! Do you wanna touch! Do you wanna touch me there! Where?" The music blared loudly. Spain started singing along as he moved himself against Romano. "Do you wanna touch me there? Romano."

"Aye! N-No! Don't be stupid!" Romano shrugged off Spain with a pick-toned face. This is /just/ the kind of thing Spain would do with music. Musica and dancing really seemed to rev the country idiot up, even more so than he was usually. To make it even worse, even though Romano couldn't physically feel it (yet), it was SO obvious the other brunette was Italian growled and shoved Spain back with an elbow, deciding to take control. At least he hoped. Spain was in his sexy-seme mood, meaning Romano probably wouldn't get his way for long. Or at grabbed Spain's hand and took a rotating step forward, spinning out so Spain's arm was completely extended, then spun back in so the front of their bodies were completely pressed together, no space between them for the smallest breath of air. Romano's lips gave the slighest, feather-light brush against Spain's, before curving into a smirk and rolling his hips so they grinded into Spain's. And just like that, he was off the taller brunette and dancing normally. But the smirk remained, with a fiery look in his eyes.

Spain's eyes widened at the act. Romano was trying to tease him. Even though Spain wasn't always the brightest, he could tell that much. If Romano was going to tease him, then he would show him what teasing did. When would he ever learn that teasing was one way that Spain got every sexual thing he wanted. Including Romano.

"You being so smart and all Romano, must know what happens when you tease a lion." Spain said as he slammed his body up against Romano. He held their bodies together and slowly grinded himself against the other again. His lips were against the others ear and he slowly licked the shell.

"They bite." He said as he bit down on Romano's ear. With his hands on Romano's ass he gave a quick squeeze. His mind was going back and forth with whether he should fuck Romano right there on the dance floor, in the bathroom, or actually make it back home.

Spain then took the moment to walk slowly away from Romano and back over to the table. There was a glass of wine waiting for him and he drank the whole thing in one gulp. Romano's teasing would work. But the teasing would also get Romano in bed with him.


	6. Remove Your Hands

Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck a thousand times DAMN IT. Romano was waaaaay too far in this now. Now there was no possible way of getting out. Not that he could see, anyway. He could either follow his pride and challenge Spain. Nothing that bad could possibly come out of that. Or he could take his pride and chug it down like a whiskey, and just give up or run. Something a normal Italian would he was Romano. Fuck smirked and plopped down right in the chair so leniently, kicking up his legs and placing them on the table, ankles crossed over one another, and tilting back in his chair."Well," he said, pouring himself a shy glass of wine and taking a sip, placing it back on the table. "You have a bull..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cherry lollipop, unwrapping it. He stuck out his tongue and ran the delectable treat from the top to the tip of the tongue, teasingly. Sexily. "So, you should know what happens when you mess with one."

Spain smirked and grabbed the lollipop from Romano. He quickly stuck it in his mouth, sucked on it hard, and popped it back into the other's mouth. The taste of Romano was heavy and clean in the air. The Spaniard could pretty much smell the lust in the air. Not just from them, but from all the other couples too.

"Oh, Romano. I would love to have your 'horns.' I would much rather have my horn inside you though." Spain said to the other and poured himself another glass of wine. He wasn't even phased by the dirty words he was saying.

Spain knew that they were both in challenge mode. When they both got like this it always either ended in hot passionate sex or them fighting and then hot passionate sex. The fighting was usually about who would top, but Spain always won that fight.

When Spain was a kid, he used to do anything he could to get what he wanted. Now was no different. He was going to use every method in the book to get with Romano. Usually being a loving guy, Spain rarely had to use seduction. But when it came to Romano, he needed it all the time. Romano was a stubborn ass.

Spain stood from his chair and reached across the table over to Romano. Slowly he took the lollipop from the other's mouth and took a sip of wine. He kissed the Italian slowly and let the wine go into the other's mouth from his own.

Romano totally saw that coming, the cheesy bastard. Sadly that didn't stop a mewling kind of moan escaping from his mouth at the action and taste. However, what most people didn't know, was that the only thing the Southern Italian shared in common with France, was that he was a the wine hit his tongue, Lovino barely noticed that Spain's tongue stuck around to play with his own for a quick second. His taste buds were already identifying all the different proofs and ingredients in the wine. It was obviously red, but sometimes that was just dye. This was genuine. Romano recognized that Italian spicy flare, and once Spain pulled away he remembered that what we was tasting for the main fruit was Sangiovese grapes, which were a light blue/ lavender color. Most likely from Montalcino, Tuscany. The undertone, sweet yet earthy flavor came from marrachino cherries; which, wasn't uncommon to make a secondary or tercerary flavor in wines from warm-climate places like only bad thing about Brunello di Montalcino, which was the delectable wine he had tasted, it had an uncanny tendency to be one of the only natural aphrodisiacs in the Mediterranean. And Lovino knew was reluctant to swallow the wine, but it was too good, and it , his skin started to tingle and Spain's naturally glowing skin looked so much more delectable and inviting to lick and taste, bite and suck, to grip or claw in a passionate epitome moment of sex. Romano felt his head start to swim just to bit, even for a small amount of wine. It was his blood alcohol level that was low, since he was a was turned on. That was just prayed to God that Spain didn't notice.

Spain could see a subtle change in the posture of Romano. Maybe it was that he was sitting more upright or that he bent over more but Spain couldn't exactly point it out. Spain could handle most alcohol well, including wine.

On the other hand, he knew that Romano was a light weight. Exactly the reason he had went to get a glass of wine in the first place. Romano had to accept the challenge. Spain knew all about Romano's pride. He was using Romano's personality against him.

It was the perfect plan and it was working so far. Also, the wine had hints of chocolate. Romano's favorite. He was going to make everything irresistible to him.

The tan man shut his eyes and took a step around the table and closer to Romano. A fork "fell" off the table when he stood and he bent down to get it. This gave Romano a perfect view of his ass.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Spain asked as he slowly started to remove his shirt. He left the shirt on but had it unbuttoned the whole way. Even though everybody else was caught up in their acts, he didn't want everybody to see him shirtless. At this moment, that was just for Romano.

He noticed that a glass of water was sitting on the table next to the wine so he picked it up to take a sip but ended up dropping it all over himself. "How clumsy of me. Now I'll be all wet."

"Y-You fucking idiot," Romano growled. To anyone else it sounded like he was insulting the idiot for spilling wine all over him like a clumsy idiot, but to them Spain knew it was for the whole scenario cheating stupid ass motherfucking sexy ass son of a bitch little was messing with the fucking it was the last friggen thing Romano did, he WOULD deliver the feet were slowly removed from the table , and his chair leg placed neatly back on the floor. He poured more Brunello di Montalcino in his glass, about half way, and drained a quart of that. He was seriously going to need a bit of a buzz for what he was about to smirked a bit cheekily and rose, walking over to the other side of the table. His fingers ghosted around the tan, exposed skin on Spain's neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Slowly, Romano eased himself down onto Spain's lap, legs spread eagerly and placed on either side on the Conquistador."Mio dio, Antonio," Lovino's olive-toned hands lifted Spain's own hands and brought them to the Italian's suit. Steadily, but slowly, he used the hands to unbutton the jacket. A minute later, the white shirt came next, until his chest was also completely exposed. He dragged Spain's hands slowly along the flat chest and abs, tauntingly with a feather-light leaned his body closer, further into the other's, until their bodies were skin-on-skin. His hips rolled into Spain's creating a grinding friction. the wine got a bit on Romano's own abdomen, making him slide easier. "Oh," he smirked, "I've made a bit of a mess myself, now..."His head bent down to the collarbone, where the wine left a small escense, and he poked out his cherry tongue and licked all the way up to the cheek, where he left a small saying a word, Lovino slowly got off his horny lover, turning to face the dancefloor. He gave a knowing wink, and casually walked into the mass of the music, moving his hips with the dance floor was France, England deciding to get as wasted as he possibly can before going any further into the night. He smiled welcomingly at Romano, and extended his enough and ready for action, he took France's hand, and with the song, began to dance with slight erotic movements. However, Romano's smirk never left his face, and his eyes never left Antonio's gaze.

Spain couldn't believe him. How dare he? The Spaniard wasn't about ready to give up yet though. If Romano wanted to play dirty, then Spain could do just the same. He grabbed the whole bottle and wine and downed what was left of it. His head was spinning now and really, he couldn't give a fuck. Next came off his shirt and tie. He was in challenge mode and all that mattered was his challenge.

As Romano danced with France, Spain scanned the room quickly to find Prussia. One of his sexy best friends. Prussia was the perfect solution to his problem.

He kept eye contact with Romano and slowly moved over to Prussia. He was practically having sex on the dance floor and Spain loved it. Romano hated Prussia. Perfect. The Prussian saw Spain and let go of the guy he was dancing with.

"Hey, Antonio." Prussia said. Even though he reeked of alcohol, Prussia was the exact opposite of a lightweight. He could hold down any amount of alcohol with ease.

"Gilbert, I need a favor. I need you to act like I'm one of those guys who you were dancing with." Spain said as he swayed his hips back and forth knowing that Romano was most likely still watching him. Prussia smiled and nodded quickly throwing himself at Spain in a sexy manner.

That was one of the things Spain loved about Prussia. He didn't ask any questions when it came to sex.

Spain wished that it could have been Romano on him but soon it would be. Surprisingly, his patience hadn't worn out yet. His determination was set on high. He would win this battle because he knew that Romano also wanted this just as bad. It was just a test to see who would give in first.

Romano hoped Prussia felt the lazer beams that were burning into his soul. Because that was what Romano was doing with his eyes. He was somehow trying to accomplish the goal of sticking holes in that big, oversized, egotistical, arrogant FUCKING head of his, and let go of ANTONIO, before the Italian shot up some motherfucking bitches on the by bitches he meant Prussia. And maybe France if he didn't remove his hands from his ass.'Come on, Lovino, it's just to make him jealous and give in first. It's payback from the time he made you fucking weak at the knees the first time you two did it,' he thought; trying to calm himself down from strangling Prussia and France and leaving Spain the only member of the Bad Touch Trio left.

Out of the corner of his eye, Spain could see Romano glaring daggers at Prussia and he chuckled. But his laughter was short lived as soon as he saw France's hands on Romano's pert ass. Spain growled and shoved Prussia off of him. The other was too caught up in the moment that he didn't even care and went to find somebody else to dance with.

Spain quickly made his way over to the pair. He was fuming by this point and when France leaned back from kissing Romano's neck to speak to him, Spain punched France in the face. Usually Spain wasn't a violent person, but if anybody touched his man, he got jealous. A lot.

"Best friend or not, don't touch my man." Spain said and kissed Romano hard on the mouth. Without stopping the kiss, he grabbed the Italian and dragged him off the dance floor. Spain had, had enough of the games. He was about to get what he wanted. And that, was the sexy man in front of him.

He won?Oh, sweet fucking victory for Romano and his pride. For awhile, Lovino was too distracted with his self-satisfaction to notice that he had got thrown over a Spanish shoulder and was being carried up the stairs to an obscure room. But then he came to realize where he was going, but suddenly put that at second place on his priority list. His first was to point at the stupid frog and laugh, which he did. England was too from his position at the bar, his cheeks a bit pink from , now that that was out of the way, he was more focused that he was being fucking carried out of the party and upstairs. Did he want this? Fuck yes. But was he going to let Spain know?Che, as if.


	7. Pompous Bastards

"Let me go you stupid fucking tomato bastard!" he said, banging his fists on the elder's back with some strength, trying to not make it look effort-less, like he actually DIDN'T want this. It was a lie, but he still wasn't going to submit easily."Put me down, dammit!" Ah, who was he kidding, he liked the feeling of being airborn. It was still fucking insulting though! He did have his dignity!There was probably no way that Romano was going to "get what he wanted" though. Spain was turned on, and full of lustful intentions. He wasn't about to stop anytime soon until what he wanted was fulfilled.

Spain just laughed as Romano banged against his back. He didn't care if the other wanted to be put down or not, he was getting what he wanted. And Romano knew it. The whole act of trying to resist was one that Spain was used to. He loved it. Just because of the fact that it was

Once they reached a good enough room, Spain slammed the door open and threw Romano in the bed.

"You let France touch you. Now you'll have to pay for being such a tease." Spain said as his eyes almost burst into flames. His body temperature was enough to make him think it was possible. As Romano sat on the bed Spain walked around slowly. Pacing was a common thing for him when he needed to think. His thoughts were on what was the best way to punish Romano for letting France touch him, even though he let Prussia touch himself.

"How should I punish you Romano?" Spain whispered. His voice was deep and dripping with lust now. Both of them still had most of their clothes on and that fact upset Spain. He grabbed the other and stripped him until he was only in boxers now. The process was quick and hopefully made Romano want more.

"P-punish? Una punizione?" Romano stuttered with a nervous dispostion, but inside that actually excited him. But he was too turned on to be completely disgusted with his masochistic tendencies. But jesus, was he really like that when it came to sex? Did Antonio like it that way?Damn it Romano, now's not the time to think that!"Whatever you fucking do, y-you better make it quick! I'll fucking get dressed and leave you like this if you don't! Punishment be damned to hell!" Romano threatened, cheeks reddening as sensual heat spread throughout his watched as Spain paced around, the muscles in his slim thighs rippling with power and strength that made Romano re-recognize what a fucking fantastic body Antonio had. And he meant Fantastic, with a capital fucking 's skin was completely tingling in anticipation. His body was surging with want, all because of the fucking Spaniard. Would he just get on the damn bed and touch him already? Hell, the Italian would even let him touch the fucking curl for God's sake, if he just figured out what the hell he wanted to do with the punishment and got on with it!Ohh, if making him wait was the punishment, there'd be hell to pay..

"Oh, Lovi. If you think you're getting off easy for this then you are wrong. , I would love to fuck you so hard against a table that you cant walk for days. But that isn't enough punishment." Spain said still pacing.

Romano was still waiting on the bed looking absolutely fuckable to Spain. At least he knew that the wait would be long worth the while. Spain now knew exactly what he was going to do to make Romano suffer.

"So, I decided what I'm going to do to you. Something sexual would be way to easy. I'm going to make you work for your money. Or should I say body? Starting now, do whatever you can to try and get me to have sex with you." Spain said sternly. When he wanted something he wouldn't stop and right now his will power was on overdrive. He wouldn't give in until he thought Romano had earned his sex.

He didn't care that Romano threatened to leave. Spain had rented the limo therefore Romano couldn't leave without him. Also, he knew that the Italian wouldn't cheat on him no matter how pissed he got. The party had pretty much turned into a giant orgy and anybody would be willing to have sex with Romano so it was too much a tease to him.

The plan was pretty much full proof.

Romano paused, feeling the silence in the air just to make sure he had heard correctly. HAD he heard Spain right? The Spanish bastard had the balls to try and pull him into a trap like THAT?There was no fucking way that Lovino fucking Vargas was going to do something as degrading as that! What did he look like, a horny wanton prostitutional whore? He didn't think so! That fucking Spainard would be HIS, one way or didn't have to think twice about what he was gonna do Spain wouldn't just fuck him senselessly into this stranger mattress here and now, then the Italian had other means of stood up from the bed and grasped Antonio's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't think you're so clever, Mr. Fernandez Carriedo." the younger man the strength of his nation and grasping the elder by the shoulder, and throwing him onto the bed. Within seconds, the sicilian had straddled and pinned the man. He brought three fingers to Spain's mouth."You better suck on these, or I won't be gentle at all with you."

Spain smirked which was something he was sure Romano didn't expect.

"Whatever you say." The Spaniard said all sexy like. He dropped his voice when he spoke and made sure that Romano could hear the lust. The fingers lay out right in front of his face and he eagerly took them in, sucking on them like a true whore.

Now, Spain was an amazing top, or so he believed. Romano had never flat out told him that but he knew Romano was pleased with him. But, if you asked France, he would tell you that Spain was an amazing bottom too. Plus, it was easier to just do what Romano wanted…for now.

"What are you going to do to me baby?" He said. A fucking tease was exactly what he was and damn was he proud of it. If Romano thought he was going to get away than Spain was doing a perfect job. It was Sexytime and Spain was running this game. Romano might have been the king at the moment, but Spain was an Ace at this game.

His tongue flicked over each finger and sucked on them until they were covered with his spit. Romano's erection lay on top of Spain's hips which Spain decided to use as an advantage. He started thrusting his hips and grinding into the younger man.

Biting his tongue and taking a deep breath so he wouldn't stutter upon reply or moan from the grinding, Romano narrowed his eyes in what looked to be anger but what most likely nervousness."Are you fucking blind, or just stupid? What the hell d-does it look like I'm doing, idiot?" Fuck! He stuttered still! Hopefully the spaniard didn't Antonio been on the bottom before? Had he been the top in all other relationships before Romano? From childhood, all Lovino could remember was Spain bringing random people home, especially during his pirate phase when he went out to bars with his crew. All Romano would see is either the man (or occassional woman) head down the hall with Spain and leave early the next morning, sometimes staying to make breakfast or for morning sex. Romano never payed them any damn it, Spain coated those fingers like a fucking professional. Was that the answer to his question? It seemed that Romano was going to get his way after all. Hmph, as it should be!, the Sicilian thought. He pulled those fingers out of the hot cavern and brought them down to Spain's entrance, after hoisting one leg up over his shoulder. Lovino inserted one coated finger into Spain, and without giving him much time, shoved in the second finger to stretch and scissor the former Conquistador.

"I know what you're doing but I want to hear you say it." Spain chuckled as he shuddered from the fingers inside him. Romano was probably wondering so much right now but Spain didn't care. The most a mystery he was the better for his situation.

The fingers moved deep inside him and it stung a little from pain. He hadn't been on the bottom in a while because he had been with Romano for so long. He knew Romano's one bedroom wish was to top but Spain had never granted it because of his pride. Everybody always thought Romano was the only one with pride but in truth the Spaniard has a shit load too.

The fingers moved quickly within him and he knew Romano wanted to make him pay. Pay for what exactly though? Span would ask later after he was done not letting Romano get his way. The southern country still thought he was getting his way and Spain had to let it go on until he was just about done with it. Surprisingly he wasn't not enjoying it, if that even made sense.

"Lovi," Spain moaned lightly while his hips thrust up lightly to meet the fingers. Sexual pleasure was sexual pleasure, no matter how you got it.

"Well, you won't hear me say it. I don't fucking need to. If you're that dense, t-then I feel sorry for you," Romano huffed with some slight arrogance in his tone, though there was absolutely no confidence behind his words, he'd never admit that. Lovino already felt he was failing miserably at keeping the tremor out of his voice but god damn it he could still try!The little Italian felt a bit guilty for not waiting for the Spanish devil to get comfortable around him, so he tried to be a good seme and make it more pleasurable or at least reassuring. "Damn it, Spagna, relax. So tight," he groaned, trying to wiggle the three digits deeper to try and find the elder's spot that would make him see stars, just to make him forget about the pain.A red tint was spread across Lovino's cheeks whenever he heard his name roll off his lover's tongue - it never failed. Whether they were having sex, or when Spain shouted it to him from across their tomato garden. The nickname made him blush. But to hear it used so, sexually... with such arousal driving the needy but light moan.. dannazione..When the Italian felt it enough, and when his own erection was practically dripping with want, the Italian pulled his fingers out and spread Antonio's legs farther. Positioning the head of his arousal at Spain's entrance, the Italian gave a quick, unsure glance towards his unexpecting uke before shaking it off and beginning to push in.

As soon as Spain felt Romano begin to push in he flipped them both over to fast that he almost knocked Romano off the bed with the force. While Romano was still in shock he leaned down and licked his ear sensually.

"How sad. Now I'll never know what you planned to do with me." Spain joked. It was weird time to do it but he couldn't help but be a smart ass. Romano had come so close but he ruined it just in time. His pride wasn't about to be hurt that easily. He loved Romano but still he was a fighter and he wasn't going to let the other over take him like that.

He lifted both of Romano's legs so they were over his shoulders and he lightly pushed in. with not being stretched at all, he went very slowly to be sure not to hurt his lover too much. At least his love had tried to be nice about it, which proved he did care.

His hands roamed the body below him as he sat there, all the way inside the others body and waited to move. It had to have hurt the other.

"So good, Lovi." Spain moaned again, knowing the name drove his lover insane with lust. Sometimes he had even used it to coax the Italian to have sex with him.

"Aye-! You stupid fucking- Aaaahhnn...Anttoonnniioo-!" Romano started off with a swore, which turned into a groan and a yelp of pain with a tint of pleasure as his back arched off the bed. His toes were curled and his fists clenched the bed sheets tight enough to practically give them permanent formed in his corners of his eyes, making the amber pools clouded and hazy along with the lust that had already effected them. A few escaped and ran down his sides of his face, at which point he tried to cover with his hands roaming all over his lithe body made his nerves, particularly his spine sensitive. Goosebumps ran across his skin and heightened the pleasure, which he admitted to with a appreciative breathless , his plan certainly didn't work out, did it?Should he have expected it though? he? a fucking idiot he it pretty much payed off. Lovino got what he wanted, and hey, he even topped Spain for- like what, a minute? It counted, damn it! Sadly though, Romano knew he wasn't exactly cut out for that kind of position. Especially with Spain, who had just proved he wasn't about to take that kind of behavior from the Italian, or from himself. The stupid fucking bastard knew he was going to do that from the start!

The sounds that were coming from Romano pleased Spain. Of course he was bound to be upset that his plan hadn't worked, but he still got sex. The fact that Romano actually thought he was going to get his way made Spain chuckle. But at the moment he was too caught up in the feeling on being surrounded by the other to care.

"Feel free to try to top me again. The attempt was quite amusing." Spain whispered in the others ear. He was biting on his shoulder in an attempt to hide his moans and sounds. It wasn't that he was embarrassed but he was very loud when he let go.

The Spaniards body shook with the force of not moving. He wanted this so badly but when he saw the tears slide down the others face he leaned over. Sensually, he kissed the tears away and tried to show Lovino he loved him.

"You alright Lovi?" He asked after a little bit. The pressure within him was gathering and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep himself from moving. The body below him was just so fucking hot he couldn't stand it.

"I'm fine, e-estoy vale," Lovino tried to convince with a more than pained and shaky voice. Oh come on, you stupid fuck, be a man! he scolded to himself. Of course there was nothing really manly about lying there with tears in your eyes and a dick up your ass, but somebody had to fucking do it! was no way Lovino Romano fucking Vargas was going to just lie there and take it like some fucking sissy! Wiping away his tears stubbornly without the help of the temporary-dominant Spaniard, Romano came to a conclusion. It seemed that Spain preferred to be on top. That's fine. Fucking brilliant. But, he had presented the southern Italian with a Vargas does not back away a fucking was going to make this a MORE than fun ride for Antonio.


	8. Everybody Wins

"You know what? I will try again, you fucking pomodoro bastardo!"The Italian grabbed Spain's shoulders, bringing him down so there bodies were skin-touching, connected. With strength in his hips, he flipped them both over and pulled himself off of the Spaniard. "I'm fucking topping if it's the last thing I do!"

Spain was startled to say the least. Of course he wasn't expecting Romano to go down without a fight but he certainly didn't think he would pull himself off the other in the middle of sex. 'That's it,' Spain thought, 'Its on.'

"You really think you're gonna top me?" Spain scoffed. Did Romano really think he was going to be topped without a fight? If he did then he truly was stupid.

The Spaniard grabbed Romano by the hips and pushed him hard. The younger went flying off the bed and onto the floor. Antonio smirked and grabbed the other off the floor and shoved him up against the wall where he slammed their lips together. He couldn't believe they had gotten so close and Romano had to ruin it.

"Don't be stupid, Lovi. There's no way in hell." The Spaniard continued once he pulled himself away. He knew Romano was going to fight this. The Italian would fight all night if he had to but when Spain wanted something, he got it. Nothing would stop him from getting Romano's sweet ass. Unless the other walked out on him.

Quickly, Spain spun Romano around and made sure he was secure against the wall before he started feeling the other up.

Again.

If they kept fighting like this they weren't going to get anywhere tonight. But yet Spain wasn't willing to give up. Romano would have to take his own pride, and shove it up his ass. Then he would get something even better up his ass.

"Go fuck yourself, Antonio!" Romano spat, stiffling back moans and mewls of appreciation as he felt those warm, calloused hands run across his body. He took his own hands and pressed them against the Spaniard's hot chest."Better yet, allow me to do it for you!" he hollered, swinging his long, leaner leg behind the Spaniard's ankle and kicking it out from underneath him, sending the taller man to the was quick to act, sitting on the small of the elder's back and grabbing an arm and a leg. He pulled the leg up so it crooked near him and pinned the arm at an angle behind his back."A little fucking rugburn never killed anyone, eh, bastardo?" he snickered. If Antonio tried anything sneaky than surely it would be hell. Rugburn on your cock was certainly something men didn't wake up to look forward to during their day, Romano was shuffled farther back onto the man's body, so that he was resting on the Spaniard's ass, like a caught horse and a successful cowboy. The Italian's fully hard cock was pressed against the Conquistador's firm, tan ass. If Romano had a free hand, he'd fucking smack it until it was cherry red. But both of them were a bit tied up at the moment."Now. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Spain just chuckled because he knew where this was going to go again.

"Is sexy an option?" Spain whispered as softly as he could manage. He was always taught not to play with his food but he really never followed rules and this time was one of them. Romano thought he had the Spaniard exactly where he wanted him but he couldn't see the possible ways to get out of this "trap."

"You see Romano. Your brain is wired to think you're always right. But if I get out of this hold, you have to give up. Deal?" Spain tried to reason with the other. Romano was absolutely sure he had the other trapped but Spain thought otherwise.

If Romano agreed then Spain would have his chance at breaking loose. But if he lost then Romano would surly laugh in his face and take him.

Sweat dripped down the Spaniards face and whole body. It was very hot in the room and it wasn't getting any cooler. He wondered how the others were doing downstairs with their sex party and then realized he all of a sudden didn't care. Who cared if France was fucking England like British Bastard he was? Who cared if Turkey and Greece got it on in the corner? Not him. But he did care if Romano topped him, which he wouldn't allow.

The bet was risky and if he lost then he was sure Romano would never let him live it down.

"Give me one good reason why I should, tomato bastard! One, you're bigger than I am. Two, you're stronger than I am. And three, you're certainly a hell of a lot stupider than I am, so I doubt you'd even let rugburned-dick stop you from flipping me over." Romano mused, like he had all the time in the actuality he didn't, since his cock was getting rather painful. Spain's cock also had to be dry be now, so if Antonio entered him brisquely (if he ever gave the bastard a damn chance to!) then it most likely burn like the seventh layer of the Italian REALLY want to risk that?Ah, what the fuck. Romano and Spain knew he was a bit of a masochist. So hell yes, he did.

"Well, one reason is wouldn't it be nice to tell all the other countries that even after I tried to escape you won. Not accepting would be stupid. Rather…pathetic actually." Spain said as he spat out of the word pathetic like it was a disease in his mouth. He wanted to emphasis as much as possible on how stupid Romano would be not to accept.

"What the hell, even you can't be stupid enough to try and escape and burn the skin off your dick. So whatever, I accept." The Italian brain may've been programmed to believe he was always right, but think, it pretty much had to have been when he has to deal with idiots like Spain and Feli his entire life. He's always been right, practically down to the last detail!"Fucking impress me."

When the other did accept, Spain was ecstatic. It was finally his chance to break free.

Hopefully.

"Ready?" Spain whispered but made sure the other could hear him. His whole body went limp under the Italian as he relaxed and prepared himself. All at once all the muscles in his body tightened at the same moment. With a grip as tight as steel on the floor, he shoved himself backwards as hard as he could. The plan was to push the other off of him. Like Romano said, he was bigger and stronger then the other.

The energy of the shove sent the Italian flying off of his back and Spain chuckled standing slowly.

"Impressed?"

"You.. you fucking ass," Lovino growled from his position on the from the floor. Now he probably looked like a fucking idiot, since he should've seen that coming. I guess I have a tendency to always view Spain as a blundering fucking idiot, the Italian grudgingly admitted to things- no, three things Romano hated.1.) Those rare moments were he was proved wrong.2.) When he looked like a fucking idiot.3.) Losing. Plain and fucking if there was one thing Lovino Vargas knew how to do, thanks to his Italian blood, it was to lose in fucking , he stood up and walked to Antonio. He turned and pressed their bodies close together, the firm of the Spaniard's chest pressing directly against's Lovino's back. Romano, golden eyes half-lidded in lust, slowly reached out to grab the calloused hands and wrap them sensually, leisurely around his waist. He dragged and hands further up to brush against his nipples, and then brought them slowly down to feel his creamy thighs. Cupping one larger hand with the both of his smaller ones, he brought it to his lips. Romano kissed the palm, and drug his tongue to the tips of the fingers. He kissed each one slowly, and once he was finished he looked up at Spain, his eyes shining."Do you want me, or not?"

Spain smiled and leaned down to attach his lips to the younger's. He kissed the Italian for a couple of minutes while his hands roamed the beautiful body. Once he was out of breath he pulled away and led Romano to the bed.

"Of course I want you." Spain whispered into Romano's ear. He had laid the other out onto the bed and he looked so stunning. There was a glimmer in his eyes and Spain was really glad they weren't fighting anymore. He couldn't stand it.

For the second time that night, Antonio entered Lovino. Their sex was always long and passionate but Spain couldn't remember a time when it actually took them this long to get to the actual sex.

Not having any lube he had to go very careful and held himself even stiller this time.

"When you're ready I'll move…again." Antonio said, chuckling. The fact that Spain had just won a bet against Romano didn't make him all high and mighty. He loved Romano and would care for him no matter how many stupid bets he won or lost.

A string of kisses made their was down Romano's chest and Spain waited for the other to be ready. The Italian had the body of a God to him. Absolute perfection.

Lovino's lower back arched as his spine felt the instant pain and discomfort upon entry. "Aaaahh," he let out a small whine. No preparation, practically the second time tonight. He was going to be so sore in the fucking morning, it was the Italian deep down was entirely grateful for the kisses and heartfelt signs of affection. Spain really didn't want to hurt him, though his pride was just a bit damaged, that was because Antonio was trying to save his own ass. grabbed Spain's shoulders and brought him down to his level. In a moment of pure passion and love he crashed their lips together, letting up a wanton but craving sort of mewl into the other's tongues twisted and wrestled in a heated fashion that showed nothing but love. It wasn't lust anymore like how it all started Spain loved it when Lovino speaked Spanish, "Estoy bien. Puedes mover ahora mismo, Toni."

Spain smiled and nodded loving the sound of the perfect Spanish accent running off Lovino's tongue. The love in the room made them both shine so much brighter than when this whole thing was just about lust.

He started the slowly thrust in and out of the Italian letting his own moans fill the room. The sounds the other was making were so beautiful and Spain couldn't wait to get more of them from his smaller body.

"Guapo, mi amor." Spain moaned. With keeping himself had all night he had built up quite a sexual frustration and his body was letting it be known. He was thrusting faster than he thought he ever could and his muscles were starting to ache.

The smell of cherries and beer filled the room slowly. Spain had no idea where the smell was coming from but it sure added to his sexual pleasure. It was better than smelling anything gross. It wasn't hard to turn him on but it took a hell of a lot to turn him off.

The Italian below him seemed t be doing fine and that made Spain feel better.

Romano hadn't even bothered covering up his moans this time, to hell with his pride, just this once. This was love. Not a contest."Aah, nn Ah-ntonio, mmm~" tears of pleasure began to swell in his eyes, spilling on his rosy pink cheeks from a combination of heat, pleasure, and minor embarrassment. The noises he made reminded him of how amazing this felt, he tried to convince scents filled the room and it made him explore a bit more sensually. He ran his own warm hands down his chest, tweaking his pert lightly-colored nipples until they were hard between his digits. Lovino let out a small squeak and gasped as he felt the goosebumps began to spread over his delicate skin."A-Antonio, touch me, p-per favor." He honestly didn't care where, his chest, his arms, his face, his legs, even his extremely erogenous curl. He needed to feel those rough yet gentle hands on his skin, it was how the Italian had felt secret comfort all these anticipation, Lovino's own hand had snaked down to grasp his own erection, rubbing it and pumping it slowly to relieve the pain and pressure that was building up.

Invited by the plea, Spain couldn't decide where to touch first. Romano would usually yell at him if he even came close but that didn't stop him. Yet, the feeling of love was quite different when he was asking to be touched.

"Si, mi amor." Spain said quickly and attached his mouth to any and every piece of skin he could reach. His hands roamed the boys body, first going to his nice ass. He massaged the muscle there and it help Spain push even further into the younger. When he hit his prostate it was quite obvious and Spain wanted to hear more. He rammed himself into the special spot over and over again.

His hands continued on their journey up around to where Romano was touching himself. Spain wrapped his hand around the smaller one and pumped hard, bringing Romano even closer to the edge. Letting go of the appendage he found himself biting softly on the others nipples, hoping to bring the most pleasure possible.

The muscles on Romano's abs were being touched and caressed by the hard hands of the working Spaniard. But he hoped Romano didn't care that his hands were hard, only of the fact that he was touching the beautiful boy.

He didn't feel like a pedophile at all in that moment. He knew Romano had grown a lot over the past years into a beautiful young man.

"So sweet." The tan man said to the other below as he his mouth back up to the delicious lips.

"Ahhngg.. s-shut up," Romano closed his eyes in ecstasy and his body rutted against the mattress. The headboard was banging against the wall in a publically known noise, and it just succeded in arousing Lovino even more. Like what they were doing was almost .. the hands running all over his skin, the kisses of affection. The Italian's senses were heightened from all the gentle brushes and lipgrazes, it was starting to become too breathing was quickening, his breaths coming in short and shallow huffs. "Ayyee, .. T-Tonio.. I'm c-close, please," the younger man his arms wrapped securely around his neck, like he was scared to let go. He was mewling and moaning and bucking into Antonio's pleasurably tough-skinned hand. Italian prayers were sweeping past his lips in euphoria, the knot in his lower stomach threatening to snap and spill over the one last thrust from his lover above, the coil came undone. "ANTONIO!" Lovino cried, spilling into his lover's hand and clenching around his lover's buried arousal.

Spain shivered from the sound of Lovi screaming his name. It didn't take long for him to come soon after especially with Romano clenching around him.

"Ah, Lovi, so good." Antonio moaned into Lovino's neck. He bit down lightly to stifle some of his moans.

After a few minutes his breathing had slowed and he was still lying with Romano is the bedroom of the party. He had no idea if everybody else had left or what but at the moment he still didn't care. Even though he knew he should.

"Lovi, what time do you think it is?" Spain yawned rubbing his eyes lightly. He was all worn out from their long sex session and truly he didn't want to get dressed and go home. Hopefully, France would be fine with it in the morning if he found them there. Spain laughed when he thought of himself punching France in the face. They were all drunk, it was a mistake, oh well.

"Romano, I love you." Spain whispered and kissed him hard on the mouth.


End file.
